lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Andy Savana
Houston, Texas | music= "Bullet With Butterfly Wings" by Smashing Pumpkins | affiliation= Whore | alignment= Face | wrestling_style= High Flyer | debut= Insanity LIVE from Green Bay (October 16, 2007) | winpct=52 | wins=19 | losses=17 | championships = | typen=2 | type1=LPW | type2=LPW2 }} Andy Savana (born October 2, 19??) is an American professional e-wrestler, currently signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). As a part of LPW's Insanity brand, he is a former LPW Hardcore Champion and LPW United States Champion. Due to unstable mind conditions, Savana requires heavy medication to keep himself in check. Without his meds, things often get out of control. Although his intentions are good, his attitude borders cocky. Career His Story The Year of 2007 Nothing is known of Savana before his being hired by LPW in October of 2007. All that was known, or told, was that he was being held at a psych hospital under the care of Dr. Hynous and Dr. Perla. His short term reasoning was that they wanted to test a medicine's ability to control people like Savana, who don't know why they are where they are, or why they do what they do. It started off okay for the first couple of months as Savana would defeat Savage amd Jeff Watson to end the year. The Year of 2008 The year of 2008 would be a totally different story for Andy Savana, both in LPW and in real life. He would win a three on three tag team match at Endgame, defeat S.o.R, and pick up another win against Savage. During his the time period of his match with S.o.R in March 2008, it was revealed that Hynous had been secretely using a new drug that surpressed split personalities at the cost of personal will. Dr. Perla would later find out and release Savana before he could be killed, while Hynous escaped off into hiding. After being given his match against Savage, the new team of Wild Card Warriors (Hatchet Ryda and Magic) would sign the papers that would give them custody over Savana. That would be in June, and short lived, as the Wild Card Warriors would be defeated for the Tag Team Titles and Magic announced he was retiring after Altered Reality. At the same time, Savana was put up against his toughest challenge yet in N'itomniskittel After suffering his first loss and attending the funeral of an unknown past friend, Savana would go on to become eratic in his behaviour. Drugs and alchohol would overwhelm him for the rest of 2008 hosting a loss to The Rabbi. The Year of 2009 2009 would be a completely hectic year for Savana. The first half of the year was full of defeat as Savana did nothing but drink and get into random trouble. After finally having enough of losing, he would turn on Hatchet Ryda, who was his gaurdian, and return to Sudden Death Andy Savana vs. Magic / Royal Beanstalk Match To ready for the two challenges placed on him on Insanity LIVE from Glasgow, he would attend a therapist with Sudden Death at his side. During a series of hallucinations though he would come to terms with his last year of losing and how much time he had lost and his mental thought proccess, or what was left, would be tossed out the window. He would murder the therapist, to the dismay of Sudden Death, and leave the office. He would find Hynous and Perla working an abortion clinic and reunite with them, this time on his own accord, and for his own reasons. At the show he would defeat Magic and manage to steal the girlfriend, Jessica, of Hatchet Ryda. More Coming Soon Lords of Pain Wrestling Savana signed with Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) in July of 2007, assigned to the Insanity brand. His first match-up would be against The Entourage's Jeff Watson. Watson was still out to gain his first win and Savana was out to win his first-ever match in LPW. Before the match though, Savana would be the attacker of a doctor at an asylum he was being held at. This only made Savana angry as information was being held from him. In his debut match, Savana successfully rolled Watson up for his first victory. After having a show off to rest, Savana was assigned to be the first opponent for Savage. After intense weeks of fighting words and tossing each others gimmicks out the window. They finally met up in Dallas, Texas. However, during the match while Savana had Savage in the Savana's Chamber of Pain, Vendetta's promo aired and when it was over, Savana had Savage rolled up for the win. Savage would claim that he was distracted. Savana would provide a home video of Savana winning the match without Savage even noticing the promo. That same show he would be involved in a fight backstage with Joe Broccoli and Big B. Brown. Magic, The Rabbi, and Savana fought them and were beating them down until Blackwell came and evened things up. A six-man tag team match was announced for EndGame, which saw Magic, Rabbi, and Savana victorious. After winning at Endgame, Savana would then lead a rookie team into Altered Reality IV, but would not be victorious. Afterwards, he aligned himself with Hatchet Ryda and Blackwell to form Pysch Ward. Together Savana and Blackwell attempted to win the Transatlantic Title in a title tournament but Rato, of MWA, ruined both of their plans. The two of them would then be granted a tag title match against Tromboner Man and Rato at Honor Roll. They came close but ultimatley loss their title match. Afterwards, Savana went on a six match losing streak that would ultimatley change his way of thinking. Just months after failing to win the tag titles, he turned on Hatchet Ryda by attacking him after a succesful title defense. He aligned with Sudden Death in the end and now has his sights set on the Hardcore Title. After kidnapping Jessica while Hatchet fought in the Beanstalk Match, Savana would then go on to defeat Hatchet Ryda to end his record Hardcore Title Reign. The next show after Body Count would see Savana gain a pinfall victory over Hatchet Ryda, who after the end results of Body Count, was the reigning World Champion of Insanity. Over the course of the next cycle, Savana would do all he could to prove that Hatchet Ryda was only a stepping stone on Savana's way to the top. At Insanity LIVE from Manhattan, Savana succesfuly defended his title against Kafu. Earlier in the show he had gotten into a confrontation with Pope Fred. This confrontation would result in a title match at the next show. At Insanity LIVE from Boston, after Hatchet Ryda beat Savana all across the arena during a contract signing, and Savana revealed that Jessica had been under the table the whole time, Savana was defeated by Pope Fred and lost the title. As revenge, Savana threatened Little Red and got a tag team match against the Watchmen, in a turn, Hatchet Ryda would be his partner. At the last second, after TBM was drafted to the army, the match was made an Undisputed Tag Team Title Match. Savana was not interesting though as he showed Hatchet that he had made Jessica nothing more than a dog as Whore brought her out to parade her. Hatchet lunged at Savana and beat him down, allowing the Watchmen to sneak up behind the both of them and hit their finishers. After the match, Mask and Little Red came out to wish Savana better luck next time. Little Red made fun of Hatchet's, causing him to charge, but Mask was there to stop him. Savana would join in and help Mask beat down Savana until Internation Heavyweight Champion, Styxx came out for the assist. Which would set into effect, The main event of All Stars, Challengers vs. Champions. Krimson Mask and Andy Savana vs. Styxx and Hatchet Ryda. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Savana’s Chamber of Pain'' (High-Angle Boston Crab) 2007- **'SavanDuced Coma '(Full Nelson Facebuster onto Knee) 2009- *'Signature moves' ** Suicide Dive '(Swanton off the Top Rope) 2007- **'SavanEurysm '(Knee Trembler) 2009- *'Regular Moves ''' **European Uppercut **Shoulder Block **Scoop Slam **Suplex varations ***Northern Lights Suplex ***Reverse Suplex ***Belly-to-Belly Suplex **Kick **Monkey Toss **Clothesline **Backdrop **STO **Headlock **Head butt **Samoa Drop **Top Rope Leg Drop **Neckbreaker **Enziguri **Knee to the Stomach **DDTs **Legdrop **Moonsault **Hurricanranna **Top Rope Flying Clothesline * '''Theme music ** "Bullet With Butterfly Wings" by Smashing Pumpkins * Entrance Video ** Youtube.com: Andy Savana Entrance Video Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW United States Championship **LPW Hardcore Championship **LPW Feud of the Year (2011) vs. Nigel Vanderbilt **LPW Most Popular of the Year (2011) Match history : †''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni